Crossing Dimensions
by King Darkly
Summary: Something went awry when Harry tried to make it back to Hogwarts after his duel against Voldemort. He ended up stranded at a different dimension, and time, at Forks, Washington. And comes face to face with a face that looks like Cedric, but instead a vampire. Takes place end of HP 4, end of twilight 2. Possible Edward x Harry, I don't know.
1. Portkey Turned Dimensional Key

**King Darkly** : I don't understand my own brain. For one, I absolutely DESPISE _Twilight_. And yet, here I am, writing a crossover for it and _Harry Potter_. So, because I cannot get this idea out of my head, I will be writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or _Harry Potter._ Do I look like Stephanie Meyer or J.K. Rowling to you? No, of course not.

 **Chapter One** Portkey Turned Dimensional Key

° • °

" _Accio!_ "

The TriWizard cup flew at him. Harry held tightly onto Cedric's body, and with his free hand he caught the cup and the lurching in his stomach began. He swirled, his vision blurred, but something changed.

He hadn't realized when a spell hit the cup seconds before he caught it, forever altering the portkey's course. And suddenly, he landed hard, out of breath. He laid there for Merlin knew how long, as he slowly came to his senses.

It took him minutes to realize he _wasn't at the stadium._ Lifting his head, Harry was filled with dread upon noticing he wasn't anywhere near Hogwarts at all. He was in the middle of a forest, in the middle of the night.

 _This can't be the Forbidden Forest..._

Harry struggled to stand, taking in his surroundings. No, this wasn't the familiar forest he knew of. The trees were different, the ground was softer, and the air was colder. Harry shivered, suddenly feeling exposed. He reached down to the cup, and to his horror he stared at where Cedric's body should have been.

 _That's impossible... I didn't let go of him..._

Harry grasped the cup, but it didn't take him back.

He was stuck.

Harry held up his wand, and whispered.

" _Lumos_ " To his surprise, a light illuminated from the tip of his wand.

 _Okay, great, I can still use magic._

Harry found a trail, and reluctantly, he followed it with difficulty, with his injured and bleeding ankle.

° • °

The Cullens were having a special dinner with Bella, for their return to Forks and success of preventing Edward from revealing himself to the world as what he was. They were all enjoying themselves, all of them feeling festive and grateful for the close call.

Until Alice gasped, dropping her glass. It shattered onto the floor into tiny miniscule pieces, making everyone turn. She had the far off look in her eyes, and Carlisle quickly brought her to a table, and Jasper placed a paper and pen in front of her.

She began drawing rapidly.

"What do you see?" Edward frowned, arm snaked around Bella protectively.

"There's a...boy...he's injured...he's not from here. He's lost in the forest. He...can use magic? I think that's what that is..." She explained, as her hand worked frantically.

When she was done, there was a boy, wandering the forest. He had round glasses, wearing robes with a lightning bolt symbol on the front of his shirt. He held what they guessed was a wand that illuminated a light, and in his other hand he held a strange cup that appeared to be more of a trophy.

He was indeed injured, his pants covered in mud and torn at the ends. He was favoring one leg, and Carlisle easily guessed his ankle sustained some sort of injury. There was a large gash on his calf, which had been bleeding.

"I recognize that tree. That's close to the Blacks." Bella pointed at a particular tree that she always said had a weird face on the trunk.

"Esme, call Bill. Alice, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, follow me. We're going to help him."

"Why can't I go?" Jasper pouted, he hated being left behind.

"How long ago did you feed?"

"Two nights ago."

"Fine, you can come. We go into the forest and spread out, but not too far. All of us are going in pairs, and send word as soon as any of you locate him."

"Can I go, too?" Bella anxiously asked, feeling pensive when all eyes were on her.

"You sure, Bella? There is a chance of danger." Carlisle inquired softly.

"And what if he gets scared being surrounded by you guys? Wouldn't be better if a human was there in case he overreacts? We don't know what his magic is capable of." She had a few points.

Carlisle considered for a moment, and he sighed when he concluded.

"Very well, stay close to Edward. You two head east. Rosalie, Emmett, search north. Jasper, Alice, search west. I will be making an appearance at Bill's and ensure them we are not trespassing, but to help someone in need."

And like that, the group dispersed. Most of them ran at high speed. Edward got into his car with Bella, and he sped off at high speed just seconds after her seatbelt clicked.

° • °

Harry was lost. Officially lost.

He was turned around in this forest, and it was so dark if he undid his light in favor of a point me charm, he couldn't see at all. It was pitch black darkness. It was the kind to rival the Forbidden Forest on a good night when danger lurked behind every shadow.

He was desperate, and panic was starting to settle in. And still he kept walking. He had just dueled Voldemort, and lived. This shouldn't be anything as terrifying. And yet here he was, wishing he would rather take facing Voldemort over again than being lost at an unknown forest in an unknown location.

He couldn't even see the stars, the trees were so tall.

Suddenly, he heard movement. Harry stilled, petrified.

He concentrated in his hearing. And then he heard it again. It was a paw treading carefully. By the sound, it was big, bigger than Sirius in his Animagus form, which was already a big black dog. He turned very slowly, and just as he did, he caught sight of big, brown eyes of a wolf staring from the bushes.

Harry slowly backed away.

A shout nearby startled him, and suddenly Harry bolted. His light went out, and he cursed himself, wolves can still see in the dark. He held his wand out, bringing forth all his good memories, focusing on Ron and Hermione.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

A luminescent stag ran alongside him.

He heard the wolf gave chase, growling as it drew near.

Harry struggled to keep a fast pace, his ankle slowed him down. At some point, he tripped, and he dropped the TriWizard cup. He quickly got back up and sprinted, his ankle searing in more pain than before. But he could barely feel it, the adrenaline coursed through his veins for the hundredth time tonight.

The wolf was almost upon him. Harry didn't have to look behind to see his stag turn and thwarted it off, using its antlers to send it flying into a tree. The wolf released a sharp yelp of pain. The stag didn't stay behind, instead opted to keep following its conjurer in case more of these giant wolves attacked.

Suddenly someone lunged at Harry from his left. He heard the rustle of leaves and sticks, and he blindly raised his wand in defense. He casted the first spell that came to mind.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

The figure was thrown back. Harry didn't stop to see if the figure was all right.

He zig zagged through the trees, hearing more pursuers after him. The stag charged at anyone who came too close, but it didn't need to throw anyone into the air, unlike the wolf. Harry heard shouts, but he was too panic stricken to hear them.

And then he tripped again, his already injured ankle twisted painfully. He screamed, arms thrown in front of him. Before he hit the ground arms held him up, and his ankle was free from the stupid tree root that ended the chase. Harry slumped, too exhausted.

"Easy, can you walk?" A familiar voice snapped Harry's thoughts, and he stared in horror at the person next to him.

There was no mistaking that face. Same brown hair, same face, same build. The only difference were the eyes, if Harry had enough time to calm down and process that these eyes weren't gray but _yellow._ But alas, he wasn't paying attention to the little details at the moment.

"No...No! This has to be a dream! You're dead! I saw you die! Let go of me!" Harry struggled, squirming to free of himself from the iron grip that held him.

The stag reared, but otherwise didn't make a move to stop others from coming closer. In his panic, Harry stunned the Cedric look alike and tried to make another run for it. He stopped short when he realized he was surrounded.

People with pale skin, bright yellow eyes, and wolves surrounded him.

His Patronus pawed the ground, imitating its conjurer's fear and anxiety. However, Harry didn't have the strength to keep it out. And the stag dissipated into thin air.

"Easy, we mean you no harm." A tall man with blonde hair stepped forward.

Harry pointed his wand at him, and the man stopped, hands in the air.

"How would I know? I was supposed to head back...And I ended up here!" Harry's voice cracked.

"Calm down, we can talk about this calmly. Your leg needs to be treated. I'm a doctor, I can see to it without having to take you to a hospital, if you wish not to go to one. Let's start out with the basics. My name is Carlisle Cullen, also known as Dr. Cullen." The man slowly made his way closer, and for every step he took towards the boy, he took a step back.

"Ow, that stung." Cedric imposter said as he gathered himself.

Harry jumped, nearly stumbling to the forest floor.

 _This can't be real, this can't be real..._

"This is very real. And who's Cedric?" The imposter tilted his head.

"You! You're Cedric! Or...at least where I come from you were." Some rational part of Harry was slowly coming back.

"I very much doubt I died. Takes a lot to kill me. My name is Edward." He held out an arm to prevent a girl from approaching him.

"But he attacked you!"

"Not out of malice, Bella. Now stand back." His eyes flashed, and Harry caught sight of fangs.

 _Now I must be dreaming._

"He attacked out of fear. Can't fault a frightened fawn, now can we?" A girl spoke up, who stood beside a young man with broad shoulders and all muscles.

"Don't patronize him, please, Rosalie. That's not going to calm him any faster." Carlisle chided her, and suddenly Harry did stumble as he tried to get away from the doctor who snuck up on him.

"Easy, we don't mean any harm. How about we take you somewhere safe, and I tend to your leg? Just trust in us. We might seem scary, but we just want to help. Now if you please, put away your wand and trust us." Carlisle had a smooth voice that made it hard for Harry to resist.

"Hold on! He came into our territory! Why can't he come with us?" One of the wolves transformed into a young man.

"Yeah, I found him, first!" Another one joined, appearing younger than the other wolf.

 _They're werewolves. But...they're different from Lupin._

Harry kept his observation to himself. He was still rather confused.

"It was Alice who realized he was here at all." The doctor explained.

"How do we know you're not to turn him? And did she see him before Jacob found her?" The first werewolf questioned.

"When I had a vision, I didn't see any sign of Jacob. The nearest thing I saw was the tree with the odd face on the trunk." Another girl, Harry guessed to be Alice, explained.

The air was tense, and Harry felt he had stepped into a time frame two enemies where their peace treaty was strained and stretched farther than it should have. And suddenly it clicked in his head what these pale faced people were.

 _How in bloody hell did I get mixed up in a scuffle between werewolves and vampires?_

Finally, the werewolves relented.

"Fine. Take him. Heal him. But, if he ends up one of you, we're coming after your heads."

And like that, the wolves dispersed.

A hand was offered to Harry the moment the werewolves disappeared. Feeling like he had no other choice, Harry accepted it, placing his wand in his pocket. When he stood he had no support at all from his injured leg, and he had to lean against the doctor in order to prevent himself from falling.

"Oh, I misplaced the lightning bolt. In the vision, it was on your shirt, not on your forehead." Alice commented as she drew closer, eyes instantly on his scar.

"Close enough, I guess?" Harry blinked.

"My name is Alice. Over there is Emmett, and Rosalie. That cutie there is Jasper. And the girl with Edward is Bella." The girl continued.

"So, what's your name, young man?" Carlisle attempted with light conversation.

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"I say, with that accent, you're from Britain, aren't you?" The doctor guessed.

"Er...yeah. Where are we?"

"Welcome to Forks, Washington."

Silence at first, as the information sunk in.

"I'm not familiar with the name." Harry frowned.

"You're across the pond." Edward stated rather coldly, making Harry flinch.

 _Remember, that's not Cedric. Not Cedric._

"Good to know." Harry gritted his teeth.

"Who is Cedric? Why do you keep thinking I'm this...Cedric?" Edward glared.

"You...you have his face. You're a spinning image of him. Except for the eyes, his eyes were gray. And he wasn't so pale." Harry found it difficult to explain, but he did so anyway, feeling his chest cave as he imagined the Hufflepuff champion.

Edward stared at him, and it confirmed Harry's theory he could read minds. He didn't know how to respond to the visual thought, seeing a different version of himself in some stranger's memory.

"Well, please don't freak out on us, but we're - " Carlisle was interrupted by a sullen Edward.

"He already knows. He guessed the moment he thought of the natural enemies to werewolves. Although, to him, werewolves look different where he came from."

"Oh, well, saves us the trouble of explaining that part."

"Shall we pick up the pace? Only one of us took a car." Jasper was getting annoyed at the slow walk.

"Of course. Oh, and Edward? Take Bella to her home. We're ending the party early. Excuse me, Harry, I'm going to have to carry you. Edward's car can't fit more than two people. We're going to be running at a fast pace back to the house." Carlisle gave only a short warning before he lifted up the short boy up bridal style and ran.

Harry held on tightly, and his stomach uneasy, this gave off the same feeling of a portkey.

° • °

Upon entering a very nice and expensive house, Harry was placed on a bed of an unused bedroom. At the moment it was only him and Carlisle, as the man went into doctor mode. Harry was reluctant at first, but he explained everything that transpired before he ended up at the forest.

Carlisle listened attentively, nodding and making inquiries when he didn't understand a term.

Harry was sure the others were listening. He knew vampires had impressive hearing, but since ir was just him and the doctor, he found it easy to believe it was just them. Once, Carlisle's wife came in with some food, and Harry felt his stomach growl.

"Someone's hungry. Hope you enjoy." She smiled and left, leaving the tray of food at the bedside table.

"So, Harry, would you care to explain Cedric? If it's too soon, I understand."

"He was the other Hogwarts champion. His name was Cedric Diggory. And, he was honorable. He helped me a couple of times throughout the tournament. And I helped him, too. It was a mutual thing, when we're both representing the same school."

Harry placed the tray in his lap and began to devour the food. He stopped midway as he felt a heavy weight on his chest. Something was bothering him. He shouldn't be treated like this, not after surviving something so horrible. He started to feel guilty, gnawing away at his chest.

"And...it's not fair. He didn't need to die. But they killed him, without a second thought."

 _He was so kind. He helped me when he didn't have to. He looked out for me when we were rivals._

"They were too cruel, for ending the life of someone so young. And even worse putting you through that." Carlisle commented, choosing his words carefully.

"But now you're somewhere safe. We will try to help as best we can to get you back. So don't you worry about that."

"I don't understand. Why are you all being so nice? I...aren't I a burden?" Harry stared at his plate, shoulders slumped.

"You aren't a burden, Harry. Alice had a vision of your arrival, and you needed help. It's rare for her to see someone outside the family in peril, so we had to help. It just means you're special, in some way." Carlisle assured, almost done with the stitches.

"But...it's not fair, isn't it? I lived and...he died. I shouldn't have said we both take the cup." Harry fought back the tears.

 _It's not fair. Why did it have to be him?_

"Harry, you couldn't have known at the time. At some point, the choices you make will have a heavy cost, whether you like it or not. The best advice I can give is to cry now. Let the tears fall, grieve for him. It's unhealthy to hold everything inside." Golden eyes were sincere, and Harry burst into tears.

Even though it wasn't in his place, Carlisle pulled the boy into a gentle hug. Harry let the tears fall, and he no longer cared if he seemed weak. It was like a dam had crumbled, and a river of emotions flowed through like a tidal wave pushed along by a powerful storm. He released all of the sorrow, the grief, and guilt, letting it all wash away with his tears.

Eventually he cried himself to sleep. Carlisle was careful as he gently moved the boy to lay in the bed. He removed the tray of food, as well as the glasses and placed them on the bedside table. And silently he took his leave, not even making a sound. The door closed behind him with a soft click, and the boy didn't even stir.

As he passed by the living room on his way to the kitchen, he caught sight of the others staring.

"So, what do you guys think of him?"

"Well, he wasn't lying when he told his story." Edward uncrossed his arms. "But...he was hiding something when he talked about Cedric. I couldn't get into his thoughts about it, when he was drowned in guilt."

"But his emotions were genuine. There was no mistaking the loss that he feels. And earlier, he felt confused and a little hopeful when he saw Edward. And to realize he wasn't Cedric crushed him." Jasper explained what he could read of the boy.

"His story is a little far fetched but...I can't deny how he was able to fight us off for being...human." Rosalie stated.

"Have you ever come across any of his kind before?" Emmett questioned.

"Can't say I have. So this means he's either from a different dimension, or this happened by pure accident and we just have to find how to contact others like him. I have a friend in Britain, I can ask him if he knows anything or can do some research there." Carlisle thought out loud.

"Until then, what do we do?" Edward scowled.

"Well, for now, since he has nowhere to go, we accept him as part of the family. Summer break has just started, so we don't have to worry about school, just yet anyway. Hopefully we don't have to worry about it, but let's plan about it just in case."

"Then let's treat him kindly, shall we? He's been through enough as it is." Esme was already feeling motherly.

Everyone nodded, but Edward was unhappy.

° • °

 **King Darkly** : So, here is where you lovelies get to vote whether or not Edward and Harry get together romantically, or just close friends. I honestly could see either, so I just need a little push which way to take this story.


	2. Dimension Or Not

**King Darkly** : Here it is, the awkwardness that transpired throughout this chapter nearly killed me. But this is when they're getting used to each other, and that's a hard thing for the Cullens, kind of.

 **Chapter Two** Dimension Or Not

•

Harry slept in late. It was almost noon when he began to stir, but he didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to wake up and feel again, remember everything. No, he wanted to sleep in a dreamless slumber and forget.

But, eventually everyone had to wake up.

He slowly opened his eyes, focusing on his breathing. He blinked when he stared at an unfamiliar wall. It took him a moment to remember he wasn't at Hogwarts. He was somehow across the pond, in the middle of nowhere. It was still all so strange to him.

 _Why did the cup take me here?_

Harry panicked, and he sat up with a gasp. The cup! How could he be such an idiot? He dropped the bloody cup in the forest! Berating himself, Harry reached for his glasses and sighed.

He blinked when he saw fresh new clothes folded neatly at the edge of his bed. He got up, for some reason being quiet about it. He looked down at the clothes he was wearing. He had already taken off the robes the previous night, and now in sunlight, he could see that his clothes were stained with mud, blood, and grass.

So he opted to switch to the new ones.

But first, a shower. He glanced around, taking in the weird surroundings. The style of furniture was odd. And why was everything so fancy? It wasn't fancy like old fashioned, or odd colors. Everything had particular shapes, but they all shared the same theme of being slim and expensive looking.

And why was there glass everywhere?

He wasn't used to a huge window that was just one large plane of glass. He didn't understand why it was like that. Maybe he was too used to Hogwarts with stained glass windows with complicated designs everywhere. This was...boring, in comparison. And it filtered too much light into the room, even if the sun was hiding behind clouds.

In the corner was an adjacent bathroom. Finding this even weirder, Harry decided not to question it. He limped his way over to it, removing his clothes. He tossed them into what he presumed to be a laundry basket. He placed his glasses on the long rectangle counter with a sink in the middle, before entering the shower.

 _Why is everything glass?_

The entire front of the shower was glass, while the other three walls were textiles. It took some experimenting with the knobs, but he figured out how to turn the shower on. Harry adjusted the temperature to hot, but not scalding. He sighed as the water washed away the aches and sores in his body.

And, for a brief few minutes, Harry forgot of the trauma of the previous night.

Downstairs, it was only Alice, Jasper, Esme and Edward home. Rosalie and Emmett were on a date, and Carlisle was at work. They knew when the boy upstairs began to stir. Minutes later, they could hear the soft prattle of the shower. Esme started on preparing food for him, while Alice studied Jasper and Edward.

Jasper didn't find anything out of the norm with Harry's emotions, other than panic for a brief second. But the boy had calmed down and continued on without another incident. Alice glanced over at Edward.

He was sullen in his corner. He was deep in thought, arms crossed his chest. Something was worrying him. Before Alice could ask he answered for her unspoken question. She hated when he did that.

"He's confused about the style of architecture. Either he's from a part of Britain that is really old fashioned, or he's somehow from a different timeline." Edward explained to all of them.

"So...there's a chance this very well can't be his world." Alice surmised.

"If that's the case, then how are we supposed to send him back?" Esme inquired, not even pausing her cooking.

"He panicked about dropping the cup earlier, the thing that brought him here on accident. Maybe if we find it, we can work from there." Edward shrugged, just throwing out theories.

"But what if it doesn't work? What if it lost it's magic?" Alice felt that she needed to address the big questions, the possibilities, worst case scenarios.

Someone had to. Might as well be her, right?

Silence greeted her, and the atmosphere became solemn.

"Then I don't know." Edward said, and without another word he went and grabbed a pair of keys and headed to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Esme stared after him.

"To see Bella." Was all he said before the door closed behind him.

•

Harry came downstairs, dressed in new clothes and feeling refreshed. He was greeted kindly, and once again Esme had prepared a meal for him. He immediately noticed how the remaining Cullens seemed down, as if something was bothering them. He sincerely hoped it was because of him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Harry. We're all good." Alice smiled. Her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Here, I made some food for you, Harry. Hope you like." Esme presented him with strange food he didn't know.

It looked to be cheese, rice, and some veggies wrapped in this bread thing. However, as he picked it up, it wasn't bread, and it was warm in his hand. He felt a little awkward for not knowing the food culture outside of his own country, let alone outside the magical world.

"You don't have to..." He was trying to be polite.

"Harry, I rarely get to cook! So I'm cooking because I want to." Esme assured him, and Harry silently ate.

He wasn't used to a diet without meat, but he figured meat would drive them crazy with the smell. So he didn't comment on it, and he was grateful for Esme being so caring. And the food was still good.

"So, what's it like? At Hogwarts? It sounded magnificent when you described it last night. Hope you don't mind, we don't mean to eavesdrop." Alice was the first to speak when he finished eating.

"Er...It's big, and my first year there I got lost so often. The best thing I would say is the Great Hall, the ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside."

Harry went on to answer more of her questions, and slowly he grew out of his shell from talking about home. Alice wasn't the only one impressed with his world, Jasper and Esme were entranced as well. Esme asked a few questions of her own, but Jasper preferred to be silent.

They all saw the passion in his eyes, lit up from talking about Hogwarts.

His smile was forced, but there was no mistaking how his eyes brightened up. He was still nervous being around them, and probably still getting accustomed to everything. His smile didn't come out until he described Quidditch.

"What sort of sports do you guys have?"

"Well, there's Quidditch."

"What's that?"

"It's a team, flying around on broomsticks. There are Chasers, they do the scoring with the Quaffle. The Quaffle is a ball the size of...I think you guys say soccer ball? And so each team has three Chasers, trying to score in one of three goal poles. And guarding the goals is one Keeper. Their job is to prevent a goal from happening."

"So it's a bit like soccer, but flying?"

"A bit, but it gets more complicated. There's two Beaters on both teams. Their job is to disrupt the opposite teams Chasers or Seeker. They have these clubs to hit these heavy balls called Bludgers. They're nasty when they hit you. I've seen people walk away with broken bones being hit by them."

"So how does the game end? Is there a time limit?" Esme asked.

"No, no time limit. The Seeker, one on each team, has one sole job. Look for the a tiny little ball with wings, the Golden Snitch. Catch it, and it's the end of the game and the addition of a hundred fifty points for the team that caught it."

"That sounds like so much fun!" Alice beamed.

"You sound like you played." Jasper commented, nearly startling Harry. It was the first time he heard him speak today.

"Yeah, I played as a Seeker for Gryffindor team."

"That's awesome! Do you think we can watch you play? If we get you back, I mean."

Harry hesitated. He wasn't sure if anyone would be delighted of vampires showing up to a Quidditch match. But Dumbledore did kind of allow a werewolf teach at Hogwarts. Maybe if he saw how friendly these vampires were, then he would allow one chance.

"I'll see what I can do. I don't know to be honest, but the headmaster has always had an open mind." Harry said.

"What's your headmaster like?"

"Well, he's a very old man. And very powerful. He's the only wizard Voldemort fears. But he's understanding, he strives for everyone to have equal opportunity. Not many are happy about more students from muggle families to be accepted."

"But they still can use magic right? What's wrong with expanding?" Alice was confused.

"Yeah, they have the gift. But old families, mostly the purebloods, don't like that sort of thing. They think purebloods are superior, and magic shouldn't be broadened to those who have the gift in muggle families."

"So what's your stand on everything?"

The question surprised him, and he considered for a moment.

"Me? Well...I don't agree with the purebloods. But I just want the fighting to stop. I grew up with muggle relatives with no idea what I was until my eleventh birthday."

"You have muggle relatives?"

"My mother came from a muggle family. She wasn't liked by her sister. And when my parents died, I was sent to live with my aunt, her husband and their son." Harry shrugged, not feeling comfortable talking about the Dursley's.

"You don't like them." Jasper concluded, from what he gathered from the emotions.

"No. No, I don't. I wish I could go live with my godfather, Sirius, but he currently doesn't have a home. He was accused of murders he didn't do, and he got the blame for it. Even though we found the real culprit, he escaped before he could confess and clear Sirius's name." He spoke bitterly.

Sensing pain, they didn't bring up his relatives anymore. When there wasn't much left to talk about his world, Alice got the bright idea of taking Harry into town. If he was going to be stuck in Forks, he might as well get familiar to the area. And in a way, it was to open up their world to him, after he explained so much of his own.

"Hey, Harry, we're going for a ride!" Alice beamed out of the blue, and without even waiting for a confirmation she went and grabbed keys to her personal car.

"Why?" Harry blinked, confused of the random hyper activeness.

"Well, you don't want to be cooped up at the house all day, right? And I figured we should take you out into town for your to familiarize yourself. We don't know how long you're going to be stuck here, so why not?" Alice flashed a smile.

She did kind of had a point.

"Would either of you like to come?" Alice inquired the other two.

"Let me drive, your driving would scare him. Plus, I have to run a few errands, anyway." Esme grabbed a different set of keys.

"Okay! What about you, Jasper?"

"I'll stay here. You know how I feel about the town." He responded with a frown. "Oh, you should have a background story to explain him."

"What about me?" Harry was confused.

"Oh, the story of us is that Esme and Carlisle adopted all of us, and we're all currently in high school. We're kind of the town celebrities, even though we try really hard not to be. So...let's say you're a foster kid who got mixed up in the system when your parents moved over here, died unexpectedly, and you can't get back to Britain. Oh, and you're troubled, hence why you were referred to Carlisle by a good friend of his." Alice had already thought over the background story for a while.

"What do you mean by troubled?" Harry wasn't sure about the last bit, but the rest seemed reasonable enough to remember and abide by.

"You're socially awkward and, I know the culture shock is going to be really hard on you, so might as well say that's the reason why you're troubled." Alice elaborated.

"Brilliant. I guess." Harry resisted saying something that could land him in trouble.

"That's a good one, Alice. I'll be sure to inform Carlisle the back story you came up with while I'm out." Esme found the explanation reasonable.

"Off we go!" Alice gently pulled a still stunned Harry out the door with excitement.

•

She was right, the culture shock was almost too much for him. He was mostly silent as Alice took him sight seeing, and was rather grateful that despite his mood, she remained excited and up beat. He noticed the stares, and he thought it was bad as a famous wizard with a scar on his head, but no, this was somehow worse than just being known as the Boy Who Lived.

Curious gazes would find him odd, for he was a new face. On top of that, he stood out in a crowd anyway, with his round glasses, lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead peeking through his bangs, and his accent thick. What gave most people a double take was seeing him next to one of the Cullens. She wasn't joking when she said they were celebrities of sorts here, and he could tell, just like him, they tried really hard not to be.

To help him concentrate a little was focusing on her and trying to smile. It helped when he could feel the high amount of magic that was in the air of this town. It surprised him, for as far as he could see, there were no wizards or witches here. Harry knew how to spot a fellow magic user by now, just by watching how they reacted to his scar. If they stared for far too long, then they were most likely a witch or wizard.

However, most eyes were drawn to the face Alice was with a young foreigner and showing him around. The first to ever approach them were one of the wolves Harry recognized from the night before. He seemed young, and yet he was tall, muscled everywhere, and eyes that were curious.

"It's rare to see you out and about in town. Giving the new boy a tour are you?" He was tense.

"He's a foster youth and staying with us temporarily. Of course I would give him a tour of town." Alice glanced around, also tense.

"Relax, the pack isn't following me. I'm just trying to be friendly. Name's Jacob, by the way." The young teen offered a hand to Harry.

"...Harry." He reluctantly shook the other's hand, and was surprised at how warm his skin was.

"If you really want to take him sight seeing, you should show him the beaches. Or the forest. Less eyes watching your every move." Jacob suggested, making small talk.

"Or more chances of your kind to ambush them." A cold voice brought their attention to the arrival of Edward, behind him was Bella.

"Edward, stop. He's not like that." Bella chided.

"Even if he might not ambush them, the others still would." Edward pointed out, eyes never leaving Jacob.

"Jeez, I can't even be friendly to him without you stalking me. What, is Bella not enough or something?" The wolf scoffed, and Edward drew closer, ready to punch him.

"Edward, no!" The girl was in a panic, which did nothing to settle Harry's nerves.

"Guys, guys, let's not fight." Alice stepped in between, recognizing this wasn't the best place to fight.

"Yeah, brilliant place to have a fight in the middle of town. We might as well be holding up signs of what we all are, while we're at it." Harry snorted, only half joking, half serious, and eyes turned to him in shock.

"...What? Did I blow up someone again?" Harry glanced around to make sure his magic didn't go haywire.

"You're just full of sass, aren't you? I like it. And here I thought you were a scared deer surrounded by predators." Jacob made a stab about the Patronus form, and somehow the tension in the air was gone.

"I wouldn't quite say I'm defenseless." Harry shrugged, his hand feeling his wand in his pocket.

"Wait, you blew someone up?" Bella stared, aghast.

"My uncle's sister, long story short she swelled like a balloon and went up into the sky like one. Would have enjoyed the sight if it weren't for the fact I was warned not to do magic outside of school, being underage." Harry frowned, as he thought over his words.

"What's wrong?" Alice inquired, noting the horror on his face.

"There haven't been any letters for me, right? Delivered by owls?" He stared at Alice and Edward.

"No, no owls have come to the house. Or any letters addressed to you. Why?" Edward shook his head.

"Take me somewhere where the muggles won't find us, please. I need to test something." Harry was trying not to panic.

"I've got a car. That is, if the mosquito here doesn't mind me driving you around." Jacob offered.

"Don't push your luck, mutt." Edward breathed, his face taught as he strained to not start a fight again.

In the end, Jacob drove Harry and Bella towards a section of forest most people didn't usually visit. It also happened to be out of range of the pack's territory, much to everyone's relief. As soon as the car stopped, Alice and Edward were next to the parked car before the engine was even cut off. Harry near bolted out of the car as he drew out his wand.

"What's on your mind?" Alice was now sensing his panic.

"In the wizardry world, I'm still underage. Which means I'm not supposed to use magic outside of school. And yet I used a lot of magic last night, enough to be sentenced to Azkaban." Harry explained as he went further into the trees, and the others anxiously followed after him.

"Azkaban?" Bella echoed.

"It's a prison where the worst of the worst of witches and wizards are sent. Criminals who committed unspeakable crimes." The young wizard elaborated, and he stopped short when he came to a clearing.

"What are you testing?"

"Whether or not this isn't my world." Harry stated, before he started using any spell that came to mind.

He released spell after spell on random objects ranging from trees, bushes, to rocks. Harry found it odd complicated spells that he had trouble with before came more easily than before. He was somehow better at charms and transfiguration, when he had been mostly decent but never in league of Hermione. Here, he could sense the magic thrumming through the air, much stronger here than he ever felt than anywhere else.

 _Maybe the natural magic of the area is amplifying my magic tenfold?_

It would explain how his Patronus was able to fend off giant wolves the night before.

Some time later, he was sitting on a rock, mind blank and body numb. He must have used nearly every spell but the Unforgivable Curses, and this should have been enough for a great number of owls to be sent to him and inform him that he was to be sentenced to Azkaban, expelled from Hogwarts, and his wand destroyed.

His Patronus brought him back to reality, as it gently nuzzled his shoulder. He stared at it, noticing how it was a lot more solid than usual. It was still ethereal, a silver form of magic, but he felt its nose brush against him in comfort. No, this wasn't normal for his magic, he was strong, but not to this point. This just proved the atmosphere here amplified his magic.

Curious, he reached out with a hand and touched the stag's cheek. It was cold to the touch, and it leaned against his hand. The stag withdrew when someone cautiously moved closer. Harry didn't turn, still in shock.

"I don't think any owls will be coming." Edward stated, as he stopped when he stood next to the young wizard.

"...Then there aren't any wizards or witches here. Which means I'm not even in the same world where I come from."

"If that's the case, then how are you still able to use magic?"

"Because this area is filled with magic. It's not like my magic, but it feels more like nature's magic, and it's strong here. It's amplifying my magic to the point I can use spells I usually have trouble with." Harry explained.

"That could be because of this whole area used to be tribal lands. In stories of old, medicine men or women had a strong connection to nature, and able to do strange and unexplainable things that science can't explain." Jacob was onto something.

"So what do we do? How do we help you get back?" Alice felt saddened.

"We find the cup that brought me here. And if it doesn't bring me back home then...I don't know what to do. I'm not a full wizard, I'm just a student. I don't know any spells of transportation. I don't know how else I'm supposed to get back. They have to know he's back, and I was supposed to bring his body back to his parents and...I can't even do that much." Harry choked, and it took a lot of his willpower not to cry.

 _It doesn't bloody help when there's someone here who looks just like him._

Beside him, Edward flinched.


End file.
